Lo que Tengo que Hacer
by Sakura-Selene
Summary: ¿Qué pensó Tsuna durante esa noche? ¿Finalmente ha aceptado su destino? Basado en los capis 389-391 del Manga.


Lo que tengo que hacer

Sinopsis: ¿Qué penó Tsuna durante esa noche? ¿Finalmente ha aceptado su destino? Basado en los capis 389-391 del Manga.

No dejaba de darle vueltas a lo sucedido. No podía aceptar que ese fuera el destino de Roborn y los demás arcobeleros. A pesar de su tutor le ordeno no involucrarse pues eso es un problema de los portadores de los pacificadores quería hacer algo por ellos. Aunque solo le han causado problemas desde que los conocio, excepto Uni y tal vez Fon.

Cuando regreso a casa descubrió a su padre mal herido. Durante el ataque sorpresa de Vindice. Por suerte no había sido grave y todo indicaba que su madre no se había enterado de lo sucedido. A pesar de la actitud de su progenitor no podía evitar preocuparse un poco por este. Aunque sabe lo fuerte que es, pues lo ha sentido en carne propia. También el poder de su enemigo, tiene amigos en el hospital por su culpa. Quizas es una suerte que solo eso fuera el resultado de la pelea, pero ¿Cuál habrá sido la escusa dada a Nana por su estado? Seguro sería algo tonto, pero ella le crearía como siempre.

Quedo desconcertado cuando él le dio animos para la siguiente ronda en la pelea de los Representantes. Es cierto. No todos saben la verdadera razón de esa pelea y por esa falsa promesa todos dan lo mejor en ella.

Intento dejar de pensar en eso, pero aún en la soledad de su cuarto, en la cama en un vano intento de conciliar el sueño no podía dejar de pensar en los Arcobeleros. Aún intenta buscar una forma de ayudarlos y evitarles ese destino tan siniestro.

Intento buscar ayuda en sus recuerdos, en sus problemas anteriores, en sus peleas anteriores, y con tristeza descubrió una verdad.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo siempre que tuve algún problema como este siempre lo hablaba con Reborn- pensó en voz alta

Una ola de soledad y melancolía lo invadió. Se dio cuenta de cuan dependiente se sentía no solo de Reborn, si no también de Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Dino y Hibari.

No podía pensar de esa forma de ellos. No son su familia. Tampoco podía esperar que durante toda su vida ellos estuvieran a su lado y lo ayudarían incondicionalmente. Desde que empezó todo lo de la mafia se dado cuenta de cuantas cosas es capaz de lograr si se lo propone (además de estar en Modo Ultima Voluntad). Además no quería involucrarlos en algo tan peligros sin su consentimiento. Pues fuera lo que fuera la solución no podía hacerlo solo.

-… tengo sed… –susurro levantándose en la oscuridad

Era mejor tomar algo de leche tibia, tal vez así pudiera tranquilizarse un poco y dormir. La almohada a veces es una gran concejera. Había escuchado alguna vez.

Es extraño que en su búsqueda se encontrara con Lambo y este con su extraña forma de pensar le diera la solución a su dilema. Más primero necesita hablar con una persona para estar seguro de su suposición.

Sin pensarlo corrió a su cuarto en búsqueda de un número telefónico que sinceramente nunca imagino utilizar. Una gran alegría lo invadio cuando lo encontró y sin importarle el desorden en su escritorio producto de la búsqueda corrió nuevamente, esta vez a la planta baja.

Pero antes de tomar el auricular se detuvo confundido, inseguro. ¿Esta bien lo que hacía?

Desde la llegada de Reborn se ha involucrado con la mafia de formas diferentes. En cada una de las peleas en las que se ha involucrado fueron ellos quienes lo buscaban y pedían su ayuda (o lo obligaban a participar), siendo el bien de sus amigos la única razón que no salio corriendo como lo hubiera hecho antes de conocer al Hitman. Pero ahora es diferente. Él es quien los busca, él es quien busca su ayuda. No solo por el bien de sus amigos, sino de la mafia en sí. Además… quizás para poder pedir su ayuda no podría hacerlo como Tsunayoshi Sawada, sino como el Décimo Vongola.

Eso sería completamente diferente a la vez en que se realizo la fallida Ceremonia de Sucesión. Aquel momento acepto para atraer a quien había lastimado a Yamamoto, tenderle una trampa y darle su merecido. Además su superintuición le decía que no se completaría y después de la pelea podía negarse una vez más a tomar ese Rol. Podía librase nuevamente de ese destino que estaba siendo obligado.

Pero esto sería distinto. Presentarse y pedir ayuda como el Décimo Vongola, no solo con sus amigos y conocidos, sino también a otros miembros de la mafia, si bien no son importantes. Son personas que deben prestarle su poder de buena voluntad y la única forma de lograrlo sería siendo un miembro importante de la mafia.

Como aquella ocasión en Mafialandia. Que todos los mafiosos "aceptaron ser guiados" por él por ser el próximo Jefe Vongola, a pesar de que no sabían absolutamente nada de él. Aún así las situaciones no podían compararse. En Mafialandia fue una guerra más entre familias rivales. Ahora se trataba de algo mucho más grande.

Después de eso no podía no aceptar ser el Decimo Vongola, no después de usar el título para su beneficio.

¿Qué debo hacer? Se pregunto con la cabeza hacia abajo y los brazos colgando a sus costados.

-No quiero involucrarme con la mafia- repitió nuevamente. Ha dicho tantas veces esa frase que ahora carece de importancia, pues eso no evitaba verse involucrado en problemas de ellos. Además ahora es quien quiere verse involucrado en sus problemas.

¿Qué debo hacer? Se agarró la cabeza confundido dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que su espalda toco la pared dejándose caer.

Hasta ahora a luchado por sus amigos y esa ocasión no es diferente. Pero ¿sería capaz de aceptar formar parte de la mafia por protegerlos?

Abrazo sus piernas inseguro de su proceder. Ocultando su cara entre sus brazos

Si fuera como en los tiempos del Primo la historia sería diferente. No tendría tanto miedo y quizás no le importaba tanto formas parte de una Vongola así. Pero esa no es la realidad.

¿Qué podía hacer? No es el Primo. Aun por mucho que lo comparan. Aún por muchas cosas en común tuvieran no eran iguales. No importaba lo que dijeran. Él no tenía el poder para cambiar a los Vongola. Levanto su mirada. Logrando mirar el anillo en su dedo. Había pasado por muchas cosas, pero siempre había logrado salir adelante. Pero nunca solo. Siempre logro al apoyo de Reborn y sus amigos, quizás con ellos pudiera hacerlo. Algunas cosas que ha hecho por la mafia ha terminado siendo algo por proteger a todos y si podía seguir así…

Si las cosas siguieran siendo así.

Se levanto y camino nuevamente al teléfono.

Es lo correcto. Es lo que tenía que hacer y si lograba el apoyo de sus amigos quizás podría lograrlo. Tenía que intentarlo. Debía confiar en que podía, debía demostrarle a Reborn que aún hay una oportunidad.

* * *

Este es mi primer fanfics de KHR, sinceramente nunca crei escribir un fic de este anime, pero tras leer el capi de la semana pasada no pude evitar escribir esto. Que fue el principal detonante para escribir esto, yo creo que es el capi donde vemos que Tsuna realmente esta cambiando y aunque no demaciado lo suficiente para reunir a todos y quizas aceptar su papel como el Decimo Vongola. Por eso escribi esto antes de que salga el siguiente capi, quizas solo son imaginaciones mias y esto dejara de tener sentido, pero esto es lo que creo que paso en la mente de Tsuna. Aunque aún no es 100% seguro dio un paso importante para ser la persona que todos esperamos, al menos por mi parte.

Para mis otros lectores de otros fandom les pido paciencia, estoy saliendo de examenes así que para la proxima semana espero continuar mis fics pendientes.

Espero les guste y me dejen reviews ^^


End file.
